HC Ebony Odogaron
|ailments = (Paratoad) (Sleeptoad) (Nitrotoad) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Ebony Odogaron is a HC Variant of the Ebony Odogaron, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An Ebony Odogaron overflowing with dragon energy, seemingly causing it to move faster. Aesthetic Differences Gold mixed with aqua-colored claws, dragon steaming from its tail, red teeth, glowing red markings appear throughout its body when enraged, and more dragon energy covers its back as it loses health. Attacks and Moves HC Ebony Odogaron shares the same attacks as Ebony Odogaron, along with a few from HC Odogaron. The ones it shares with HC Odogaron include Without Warning, Sharp Teeth, Flashes Mean Nothing, Ailment Immunity, Stalking, Uppercut Bite-Tail Somersault Combo, Double Claw Slash, Backwards Kick, Toad Slap, Ambush (Rotten Vale and Guiding Lands Only), and Into the Tunnels (Rotten Vale Guiding Lands Only). Constant Berserker: HC Ebony Odogaron is always in its Berserker State throughout the hunt, and isn't knocked out of it after taking a certain amount of damage to the head. Dying Hunger: HC Ebony Odogaron will continuously lose health throughout the hunt, even when it isn't fighting hunters. From this individual using more dragon energy than usual, its body is slowly falling apart and it constantly needs subsistence to maintain control of the element. It's recommended to stay close behind HC Ebony Odogaron because it'll kill and eat any lesser monsters in the area it encounters to recover some of its health. Demonic Speed: As HC Ebony Odogaron loses health, its overall speed will increase as it gets closer to death. At the start, it's as fast as a normal Ebony Odogaron but, by the end, it moves two times quicker. Hunters can tell how fast it'll be moving by looking at the dragon energy that adorns its back. The more that covers its back, the faster it will be. Ebony's Tail: HC Ebony Odogaron's tail-based attacks can send bolts of dragon energy at hunters, causing Dragonblight. Double Sweeping Bite: It roars before dashing in a circular motion as it bites before performing the attack again counterclockwise. Tail Swipe-Dragon Glob Combo: HC Ebony Odogaron performs a wide-sweeping tail swipe, knocking a hunter into the air before it leaps up and breathes a glob of dragon on its target, sending them to the ground. Odogaron's Chewtoy: HC Ebony Odogaron will only perform this attack if one of the following monsters are in the area; Great Jagras, Great Girros, Dodogama, Tobi-Kadachi, Viper Tobi-Kadachi, Odogaron, Kulu-Ya-Ku, and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku. If one of those monsters enter the area with HC Ebony Odogaron, it'll immediately charge and pounce them, pinning its helpless victim to the ground. It'll take a few bites out of its prey, regaining some of its health, before grabbing the monster by the neck and tossing them at a random hunter. This attack deals heavy damage, and HC Ebony Odogaron will roar into the air after performing it. Dragon Breath: It'll start performing this attack when it loses 25% of its health. HC Odogaron gets in an Elder Dragon-like stance and breathes a short stream of dragon energy on the ground, dealing little damage. Instantous Bite: It'll start performing this attack when it loses 50% of its health. HC Ebony Odogaron will slowly prowl as it stalks one hunter, staring at them with its red eyes. After a few seconds, a red blur is left behind, indicating the direction it ran, as crackling energy is heard and HC Ebony Odogaron suddenly reappears as it bites forward. As the monster attacks, dragon energy strikes the ground behind it multiple times before it taunts. This attack deals a lot of damage and causes Dragonblight. Soulrender Slice: It'll start performing this attack when it loses 50% of its health. HC Ebony Odogaron starts running around in a circle, slowly turning red as it does so, before disappearing and leaving a trail of dragon bolts behind it. Hunters will see a red blur briefly in the area constantly appear randomly around the area for a few seconds, and they need to hit it once. If they're able to hit it, HC Ebony Odogaron will reappear and fall onto the ground, leaving it open for attacks. If they fail to, HC Ebony Odogaron will rush out of nowhere at its top speed and slice a hunter with its front claws, sending its victim flying across the area. This attack deals massive damage, causing both Bleeding and Dragonblight. Soulrender Pounce: HC Ebony Odogaron's strongest attack, only performed when it loses 75% of its health. HC Ebony Odogaron roars before hopping into the air and disappearing, leaving behind a red blur. After a couple of seconds, hunters will see a glowing shadow on the ground that will track one particular hunter, even into other areas. The hunter has five seconds to avoid this powerful attack from HC Ebony Odogaron before impact. After some time has passed, a large comet will crash into the ground with an explosion of dragon energy around it, revealing itself to be HC Ebony Odogaron. This attack can instantly cart hunters, causing Dragonblight for those that survive it, but the explosion's radius is fairly small. After performing this move, it'll taunt for a few seconds, and it loses some health as well. Notes *Midogaron and Savage Deviljho were the main inspiration for HC Ebony Odogaron. *Since Ebony Odogaron is extremely similar to Odogaron, BannedLagiacrus decided to let HC Ebony Odogaron borrow some attacks from HC Odogaron. **The idea for its chewtoy attack came from its intro as well as Deviljho (5th Gen). *Since HC Ebony Odogaron constantly needs food to survive and fuel its power, it is known to use up all available resources in an environment quickly. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:6 Star Level Monster